Look a Little Closer
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: The five times that Tony Stark proved that he was more than the suit, and the one time he didn't have to.
1. Chapter 1

1:

Steve sighed and set his sketchbook down in irritation watching the rain crash to the ground below through the giant window that made up the far wall of the Avengers Commons Area in the Tower.

He liked it here, he did. He liked the team, got along with everyone well enough (Minus Tony because almost no one even saw him lately. The genius seemed to be constantly working much to his surprise.) He just…. Missed how things use to be. When a man could hold a door open for a woman and not have to worry about getting slapped for it, or called a sexist pig. When people would shake hands and politely exchange small talk instead of quickly exchanging numbers and moving on with the promise of a text.

It seemed almost no one took the time to be genuine people anymore. To help others outside of work, except for Bruce. Tony was the worst in his eyes, even if he didn't feel as strongly opposed to the man as he had when Loki's magic was effecting him. The man passed himself off as being a hero, yet he sat in a huge tower with more money than he knew what to do with while others froze or starved to death on the street.

It sickened him, but he was too unfamiliar with this world to go out on his own and find ways to help. He was still trying to figure out how to make phone calls. "Steve?" Steve repressed a groan at the sound of the obnoxious billionaire's voice. Tony Stark was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What is it Tony?" He hissed as he turned on Tony who was just hovering a few feet away from him, dressed casually but clean hands tucked in the deep pockets of his jeans. Tony flinched at Steve's tone, brown eyes clouding for a moment before he instantly covered it and gave a soft smile, which was actually surprisingly nervous and hopeful. It was curious enough to make relax a moment and sigh.

"I was just um- wondering if maybe you would come meet a few friends of mine today when we watch the game. They kind of are super fans and I told them I'd ask. Thought maybe you would like to get out of this doom and gloom tower for a while and have some fun?" Tony said gently, shuffling his feet in a way that was terribly out of character. Whoever these people were, their opinion's obviously meant a lot to the genius, which was a miracle within itself because Steve had never met anyone outside of Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, whose opinion meant anything to the infamous Tony Stark.

"I really don't want to go watch a game with a bunch of your rich friends Tony." He grumbled, knowing he was being horribly rude, but not finding it in himself to care. A room full of stuck up guys like Tony? No thanks. Captain America respectively declines.

"Please Steve? They're really nice and nothing like me I swear…..just….I wouldn't ask if it didn't mean a lot to them." Steve looked up and blue eyes met pleading brown and he caved. He had to give these people the benefit of the doubt, they obviously had bad taste in friends, but other than that they could be nice people. Plus Tony was part of his team; he really had to find a way to get along with him for longer periods of time. He wasn't too proud to admit he was being a bit of an ass.

"Fine Tony, I'll go see them." Tony's face lit up instantly, worry vanishing and satisfaction and gratitude sweeping over his features. He straightened his posture and he smiled gratefully at Steve. Crossing the small distance in two steps and squeezing Steve's shoulder. "Thank you Steve. They'll really appreciate it and I do too. You ready to go?"

Steve jerked back shocked. "What now? " He was dressed pretty casually and so was Tony, he figured they would both have to get dressed up to go meet Tony's friends.

"Yep. Baseball waits for no man Steve, and those guys will never let me live it down if I'm late. Hop up, I'll drive." Steve scoffed and resisted a smile. "What Happy not driving?" Tony pulled him up and rolled his eyes dragging Steve to the elevator. "Gave him a paid months' vacation. The guy deserves it once in a awhile, as you probably would believe I'm a pain in the ass to put up with."

Steve scoffed again as Tony shoved them both in the elevator. "I can believe it…" He mumbled quietly as Tony pressed the button and a moment later they stepped into the lobby.

"They have all been so excited, I really didn't think you'd agree to come you know because I know you kind of don't like me which I get because you know I'm me and a lot of people don't like me but I really didn't want to disappoint them so I'm really really glad you said yes and I think you'll really like them so but I swear even if you hate it I'll make it up to you just name whatever you want and I'll get it cause I'm Tony Stark and I can do that so-"

"Tony!" Steve said loudly as they settled into Steve's favorite car, a cherry red Ferrari, desperate to end the billionaire's rambling before he REALLY got going. "Its fine Tony, I agreed right? Just drive. I have a lot to do today." He lied, feeling a little guilty, but he really didn't want to spend all day with Tony and whoever his friends were.

Tony nodded embarrassed and they drove in silence the rest of the way until finally they pulled up at the back of a gray and blue building, Tony parking the car and hopping out excited, like a kid who just pulled up to his favorite candy store. "Come on Steve, I can't wait for them to meet you!" Steve raised an eyebrow at the genius's enthusiasm but got out of the car and followed him through the back door.

Steve was curious as to where exactly they were, it was a strange place, the hallways he was currently following Tony through looked a lot like a hospital, but occasionally they passed a nicely furnished, comfortable looking room that looked like it was part of someone's home. Steve was opening his mouth to ask Tony when suddenly the genius stopped in front of a white entryway without a door and turned on Steve smiling happily. "Lettme go say hi and then I call you in and introduce you to everyone alright?"

Steve nodded confused and Tony raced through the door. He listened to Tony's footsteps go on a moment before a chorus of happy yells echoed through the doorway and he heard Tony say happily, "Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you guys! I want you to meet someone I have the great pleasure of working with, Steve Rogers. Steve! Come say hello!"

Steve obediently stepped through to door and took two steps before he was greeted with one of the most shocking sights he thought he'd ever see. A room full of senior citizens. Most were men, and in wheelchairs, but he saw at least two women smiling in the corner and three men standing off to the side near Tony, who was smiling at him. Everyone fell silent and they all saluted him in respect, and Steve froze, completely bewildered.

The man on the right of Tony, who was downright beaming by this point, stepped up slowly in his salute. "Captain Rogers, it is an honor to meet you." Steve stuttered for a moment before returning the salute, and smiling holding out his hand. "Likewise Sir, you can call me Steve. You are?" The man smiled. He was a friendlier looking man, with a full head of graying hair and spectacles which made him look like an elderly Bruce.

"Grant Moore young man, Air Force. Your sacrifice for our country has been a great inspiration to us all. You're a true hero son." He shook Steve's hand back with a firm grasp before it finally clicked in his head. Veterans. Tony had taken him to meet veterans. He was struck speechless for a moment and gaped like a fish before Tony stepped up to save him, putting a reassuring hand on his back and leading him closer to the rest of the group.

"Steve, you've already met Grant, this is Stanley and Elliot. He said gesturing to the two other standing men he had just walked away from. Steve smiled and reached his hand out, shaking both of their hands. They looked a lot alike and Steve could tell without being told that they were brothers. Both had the same kind hazel eyes and brownish/ gray hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Steve said politely, reverting back to his 40's manners, pleased to meet people who appreciated it. Stanley laughed and smiled slapping Steve on the shoulder. "Pleasure is all ours Captain. Can't believe you let this knuckle head drag you over here," He said playfully ruffling Tony's hair and earning a weak glare and a fond smile from the genius. Stanley just ignored Tony's pathetic attempt at annoyance and continuing without missing a beat. "It's bad enough that we steal Iron Man twice a week, Now Captain America too? I'm sure Earth's mightiest heroes have something better to be doing then putting up with us old geezers."

Steve blanched at that. Twice a week? Tony did seem overly friendly with everyone….

"Of course not sir. It's an honor and you are all the real heroes." He said just as Tony chuckled and playfully nudged Stanley's arm. "Come on Stan we both know you're the ones putting up with me." Elliot smiled as Tony and Stanley bantered and clasped Steve's arm smiling. "We know real heroes when we see them son."

Steve smiled warmly at him before Tony patted Stanley on the arm one last time and smiled pulling him towards three of the men sitting in wheelchairs with a laugh.

"Steve, meet Old Jasper Clint, Randy the Wolf Parker, and our very own Uncle Sam Morris." All three of the men rolled their eyes as Tony gestured to them each respectively while introducing them. Old Jasper looked a lot like Steve imagined Bucky would have if he had lived to see old age and that struck a familiar pang of sadness through Steve's heart which he promptly pushed aside. Randy was a shorter man, most of his hair gone, and kind green eyes that sparkled with strength. Sam was a slimmer man, eyes a bright blue and a long snow white beard that made Steve understand his nickname.

"Nice to meet you all." He said smiled shaking hands with every one of them as Tony put a hand on Jaspers shoulder chuckling happily. Steve had never seen the genius look so happy and at home.

"Likewise Captain." Sam said with a happy chuckle. "We hope Little Tony here didn't pester ya too much ta get ya here today." Tony groaned fondly and sighed. "I am not little Sam, I'm taller than you are!" Steve chuckled at their playful interaction just as Jasper huffed in response and cackled heartily. "Son, you can fly around in that medal suit every day and be taller than everyone in here, you'll still be our Little Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes and patted Jasper on the back. "You're all going to ruin my image. I have a reputation to uphold you guys know." Tony was met with three smug expressions and Randy scoffed, speaking for the first time to gently whap Tony upside the head.

"Son everyone knows that image of yours is a load of whoie! You're a respectable young man, not a heartless party boy." If Steve didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw Tony blush, that is if the idea of Tony Stark blushing wasn't ridiculous.

"T-Thanks Randy. All right you guys I'll talk to you in a minute gotta introduce The Cap here to everyone before the game starts, and you know Maggie will have a fit if I don't make her some hot chocolate before the game starts." Everyone chuckled at that and it instantly made Steve curious who Maggie was.

Steve nodded politely and smiled to the men as Tony pulled him to the last corner of the room towards the two women, one of which who was standing and the other sitting, and a man in a wheelchair clasping the women in the chairs hand tightly.

Tony pulled him eagerly and Steve chuckled at the way the genius's face looked like Christmas morning. Tony looked so much younger and kinder smiling like that. Steve didn't realize how happy it made Tony to do this for these people until that moment. Tony obviously cared a lot about these people, and the feeling was very mutual.

"Steve this is Willow Summers, Jason Summers, and Maggie Ironwill Carter." Steve was taking in all of their appearances while he listened to Tony's introductions. Jason was staring at Steve with a happy smile, a kind smile lighting up his tired face, as Willow, who Steve assumed to be Jason's wife, began to sign things with her hands to him and Steve realized with a pang out sadness Jason was deaf. He smiled sadly and shook both of their hands before turning his attention to the woman leaning against the wall. She was taller, lean, short curls of fading born and gray framing her face, and glowing brown eyes that he recognized, but couldn't put a finger on. Then Tony's introduction clicked in his head. Maggie Carter. He gasped in recognition and she chuckled softly, patting Tony on the arm and putting a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder.

"My sister always told me that even though you were a brave soldier and fearless fighter, you were still the sweetest man around. I'm glad I can see you for myself now. It's great to finally meet you Steven Rogers."

Steve gaped and felt tears brim in his eyes when Peggy was referred to in the past tense. "Your Peggy's sister? She-" Maggie grabbed his hand firmly and sighed sadly. "She lived a long heroic life and died a peaceful death. I'm proud to have followed in her footsteps. I'm also glad to meet the man who always held her heart."

Maggie pulled Steve into a gentle hug and he felt a few tears slip out. Tony sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Maggie pulled away from Steve and pulled Tony into a tight hug. "Thank you for bringing him honey. Peggy would have been so proud of you." Tony really did blush this time, and hugged Maggie back tightly before pulling away. "I think I'll go make everyone some drinks Maggie, Steve you just mingle and I'll be back as soon as I feed our little army here alright?"

Steve nodded and shot Tony a warm smile as the man made his way to the refreshment table and started making drinks as Grant followed the billionaire and started playfully teasing him, making Tony laugh.

Maggie put a hand on his shoulder. "He funds this hospital you know. He makes sure we have the best and comes to see us at least twice a week. We've all known him since he was in his early 20's. He's like our adopted son." She said fondly staring at Tony as Stanley and Elliot joined Grant in poking fun at the genius.

"I can see that." Steve whispered in awe. Just this morning, he was convinced that Tony was a selfish bastard who was nothing more than an egotist in a big medal suit. Now…

"He's a real hero you know. There's more to him than meets the eye. I saw the way you looked at him when you walked in today, and I hope that changes. Tony's a good boy, and we love him. We can't always be around to watch over him, and I trust that Earth's Mightiest Heroes are the only other people who could handle that."

Steve watched Tony laugh and serve drinks with smiles and hugs and handshakes and couldn't help the giant smile spreading on his face. He turned to Maggie and met her firm gaze. "I think we're up to the challenge mam." Maggie nodded happily and laughed patting him on the shoulder before heading over towards Tony.

Steve took one more glance at Tony surrounded by the veterans he made his family. As Maggie approached him he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and she kissed him on the cheek, causing Tony to smile a million what smile and hug Maggie tightly. The genius shot a smile at Steve and gestured him over as he helped Maggie sit down. "Maybe the hero's under the suit after all." He whispered with a smile as he made his way to join in.

**Alright so I can't promise that all my chapters if this new story will be this long. I wasn't originally planning on even writing a new story until all my others were finished, but I obviously have poor self control. I hope you all enjoyed this and I swear I'm going to finish my other stories, I just have a short attention span and a lot of problems. Please leave your review and tell me what you think, I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

2:

Clint groaned in irritation as he heard Tony grumbling behind him about walking 15 blocks when he has a super suit and a limo.

"Stark, shut the hell up for Gods sake it will NOT kill you. It would take forever in traffic today to get there in a limo and we are not picking up the freaking cake as Iron Man and Hawkeye!"Clint growled at the whiny billionaire and tried to keep his anger in check.

Clint rubbed his temples as Stark finally shut up and they pushed their way through the crowd. It was unbelievably hot today and it seemed like every damned person in New York was out and about. The crowds were truly ridiculous even for New York. The sun was beating down in waves and he was practically suffocating in the smell of these peoples cheap perfumes and colognes pressed so close to him. That didn't help the matter of his temper at ALL, he hated contact with strangers.

Clint usually wouldn't mind going places with Tony, they were pretty good friends, and both kind of sarcastic assholes, so Tony's attitude didn't really get on his nerves like it did the Cap's.(Well use to….no one really knows why they suddenly get along better lately.) Still, he had just got back from a crappy mission and it was hot and miserable today. The very last thing he needed for his thinning patience is a complaining billionaire and a trip to get Thor a birthday cake for Jane. Not to mention while he did like Tony, he still thought he was pretty selfish and spoilt. Seriously, he was dragging his ass out to get this damn cake quietly, would it kill Tony to shut up for once too? It's for THOR for god's sake!(No pun intended)

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to where he was going and all of a sudden he heard tires screeching and then Tony screamed at him.

"CLINT!MOVE!"

Clint turned his head up and felt his heart drop as he saw a taxi barreling towards him at top speed, the driver panicked looking, before suddenly a strong weight slammed into him from behind and he was sent rolling towards the sidewalk at the other side of the street.

He heard the distinct sound of impact and glass shattering, people screaming. Clint's head shot up and he dizzily realized he didn't get hit by the taxi. He took in his surroundings quickly, scanning the crowds of people now gather around the street crosswalk where traffic had now stopped. Then he saw it.

The taxi had stopped and glass was shattered everywhere, and a few feet away from where he had just been before, Tony Stark's body was lying immobile in the street, a dark red and growing puddle of blood surrounding him.

His throat was raw and burning and it took him a moment to realize he was screaming. He felt his heart stutter in his chest as the events put themselves together in his head. Tony pushed him out of the way. Tony Stark, known for being a selfish bastard, had just pushed him out of the way and taken the hit himself. AND HE WASN'T MOVING. TONY WASN'T MOVING!

Before he even realized he needed to be over there his feet were carrying him unsteadily towards the fallen billionaire, a sense of urgency in his movements that had the civilians who were trying to help immediately parting and clearing him a straight shot towards Tony.

He dropped to his knees next to Tony with stuttering breaths, tears running unwelcomingly down his face as he grabbed Tony with gentle hands and carefully flipped him over so Clint could get a clear view of his face, and when he finally did he felt his overworked heart skid to a stop at his friend's appearance.

Tony's face was deathly pallor, brown eyes closed. Clint could see a large gash on his head and trailing down to his forehead stopping just above his eyebrow, blood soaking his hair and running down his face. His left arm was bent at an unnatural angle, and his left leg had a huge gash in it, pouring blood onto the gravel below. Tiny and big fragments of glass were impaled everywhere in Tony's body, a particularly large piece jammed into his thigh, just above his knee. Clint's breathing ceased and he froze as he grabbed Tony's wrist and felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

He moved his finger desperately chocking back a sob.

Nothing.

"TONY! DAMMIT DON"T YOU DARE DIE ON ME YOU BASTARD!"He screamed his throat raw as he desperately felt around PRAYING for just a FAINT pulse. Tony couldn't die on him, he couldn't! Tony was one of his best friends, hell he WAS his best friend, he couldn't die! Where was the selfish bastard when he needed him?! He HAD to find a pulse, He HAD to! His brain screamed at him as he carefully moved his thumb around Tony's wrist then to his neck.

There!Very, Very faint, but he found a pulse. Thank god, oh thank god.

Clint let out a shuttering breath as the tears came out in a flood and he cradled Tony's broken body close in a gentle grip. He rocked back and forth and murmured nonsense in between sobs, begging Tony to wake up. He was slipping into hysterics, but he had already almost lost Natasha last week on a solo mission…. and it was so easy to re-panic, and Tony was just….so pale….Clint vaguely was aware of sirens growing louder and people trying to talk to him, when finally the paramedics arrived on scene and carefully took Tony from him, a nurse gently pushing him into the back of the ambulance with the genius.

He watched frozen as the paramedics frantically hooked Tony up to machines, the pained grimace etched into Tony's usually carefree features eating at him. Tony was so damn pale, so still. Tony wasn't supposed to be that quiet, it was unnatural.

"Sir?" Clint looked up lost at the paramedic talking to him, eyes misty and tormented. "Sir, will you tell me what happened please? We're going to help your friend and you. We need to know what happened though, will you please tell me?"

Clint took another glance at Tony, the image of Tony lying completely still in a puddle of his own blood forever burned into his mind.

"He um-… we were walking…I was irritated….not paying attention… didn't look…taxi was coming…couldn't stop fast enough….he….he pushed… me out of the way…and got hit…..please….you have to fix him!" His speech cut off into a fit of sobs and he couldn't even gather the sense to realize he was a trained assassin, he wasn't supposed to cry this easy. It was probably because it was his fault this time.

The woman put a comforting hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Tony's monitors began beeping wildly and she jumped into action with the other paramedics. Clint's eyes shot wide with terror and his blood froze as they all gathered around the ex-playboy and started yelling things to each other.

"We're losing him!"

"Come on try again!"

"Clear!"

Clint just watched in horror as they tried to shock Tony's chest, his friend's body jerking in the air as the nurses desperately tried to resuscitate him. After what seemed like hours, the monitor began beeping erratically and the paramedic woman sighed in relief, whispering something he couldn't hear to her collages before returning to him.

"Sir, can you tell me your name please? This is Tony Stark, I recognize him, I promise he'll be getting the best treatment possible. My collages are already working on getting in contact with Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark's emergency contact. "

Clint looked into her eyes, they were bright green, and she had honey blonde hair. Her smile was comforting and he nodded and swallowed before whispering "Clint, Clint Barton."

The woman nodded and patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'm Layla, Clint, nice to meet you. I promise we're taking good care of your friend. We'll arrive at the hospital momentarily alright? Just breathe okay? I'm going to take a look at your head make sure you didn't get cut alright?"

Clint nodded meekly and flinched when her fingers started to carefully roam his head, despite the warning. It was really just a reflex by now. She was whispering soothing words to him as she checked him for injuries, but he wasn't really listening until she heard him mention Natasha and Bruce.

"Huh?" Clint said confused and Layla smiled, shaking her head weakly. "You aren't listening, I'm not surprised. I said honey, that Ms. Potts informed me that your friends Dr. Bruce Banner and Ms. Natasha are going to meet you at the hospital. You might have a minor concussion, but we're about to pull in and I have to help Mr. Stark so just follow us inside alright sweetheart and we'll get you checked soon, okay?"

Clint found himself nodding, vaguely wondering why Bruce and Natasha beat the ambulance, but dismissed the thought as the vehicle pulled to a stop and the paramedics were once again bursting into action, taking Tony's stretcher out of the back and walking him into the hospital before he had time to jump out of the back after them, and had to run to keep up, watching as Tony was transferred to real doctors and they were weaving through the white corridors with ease, as he followed behind like a puppy.

"Clint?"

He froze when he heard Natasha's voice behind him, and his eyes followed Tony as they took him into the E.R. Within seconds he felt himself being pulled into a strong embrace and sighed, letting the tears runs again and Natasha cradled his head into her shoulder.

"Shhhh Clint. What happened?"

He choked back a sob and Natasha stroked his hair as they fell awkwardly into the couch in the waiting room. They instinctively curled close to one another and he let out a gasping sob as Bruce dropped down next to them, tears in his eyes.

"It- was-all-my fault Natasha. I was so stupid! I w-wasn't paying attention and- and there was a taxi coming right for me, I-I walked right into its path, and Tony- Tony pushed me out of the way!" Clint gasped out and he felt Natasha gasp in shock before quickly covering it up but still grabbing his hand for comfort, her blue eyes shining with pain and disbelief.

"Tony-? He-he saved you?" Clint nodded miserably just as a doctor walked out and started heading towards them.

**Clint's part is split into two chapters, sorry everyone! You'll have to wait to find out what happens to our favorite billionaire! I love you all and I would love some reviews, I kind of feel like my reviewers are disappearing lately and that makes me sad. Love you all! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you the family of Mr. Stark?" The doctor asked coolly, staring at his keyboard with a bored expression that nearly had Clint jumping out of Natasha's hold to kick his ass, and he could feel the other assassin tensing as well, meaning that she was thinking the same thing; she just wasn't as guilty and surprised and upset as he was. Which really he was still working on that, trying to figure out why his reaction had been so strong, and when did started thinking of Tony as his best friend? He was distracted from his thoughts when Bruce answered the doctor.

"No, he has no living family. We're his friends, Dr. Banner, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanov." The doctor nodded not even looking up at them. "Are Ms. Potts, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Odinson to be arriving as well?"

Bruce nodded angrily irritated at the doctor's indifference, and Clint strangely felt better that even Bruce wasn't being able to quite control his emotions at the moment.

"Yes they are now can we see Tony please?" Bruce snapped, his eyes flashing green for a moment. The doctor looked up and shook his head. "He's in surgery at the moment. He punctured a lung, among other things. It says here that he has a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured ankle, and lost enough blood to have two minor strokes. He should pull through. Very lucky though, I was informed that he pushed someone out of the way? Well, had he not whoever it was would be dead; the only thing that saved him was being hit at an angle. Anyways, I shall send out a nurse when the operation is complete. My condolences."

The doctor turned and left and Clint felt his heart catch in his throat in anger at the jackass doctor and immense guilt and gratitude. He hadn't missed what the doctor said. "Had he not whoever it was would be dead." He would have died if Tony hadn't been there.

He felt Natasha's hold on him tighten considerably, and he knew that hearing that she could have lost him to something so simple as a car crash when their lives were filled with immense danger every day would be hard on her.

"I owe him for you." She whispered and he shook his head. The only one who owed Tony was him. "I thought he was dead when I saw him lying there Natasha. Moments before he pushed me out of the way I was thinking about how selfish he was. Then he saved my life. I owe him; I have to show him that I was wrong. He isn't selfish Natasha."

Natasha nodded and stroked his cheek and whispered soothingly to him. "Shhh its okay you have plenty of time to show him, he's going to be okay. Clint let that sink in. He had time. He was going to show Tony he was sorry. After all, he wouldn't be here in Natasha's arms right now if it wasn't for him.

**This is a crappy chapter, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made Clint's two chapters but I kind of got off the path of where I wanted to go. Sorry everyone. Well, Bruce is probably next, hope you will all read it. Lots of Love.**


End file.
